Headsets are used in variety of applications to facilitate one- or two-way audio communications between users and/or devices. For example, many aircraft pilots wear headsets to enable them to communicate via two-way radio with other aircraft and air-traffic controllers as well as via a public-address system with passengers. Additionally, some headsets are worn to facilitate hands-free usage of mobile telephones, while others facilitate private listening to devices, such as computers, stereos, disk players, etc.
One problem that the present inventor recognized with conventional headsets, such as in-the-ear headsets and ANR headsets, particularly those that include boom microphones, is that one or more aspects of their power usage is inefficient. For examples, many of these headsets are inefficient in powering the boom microphone. As a consequence, the expected battery life of some of these headsets is reduced.
Accordingly, there is a need for headsets that are more efficient in their use of power.